


Sweet Tooth

by Habri



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habri/pseuds/Habri
Summary: Sora gets a cavity after he eats too much candy.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea after I saw Sora eating a lot of sweet things during the LDS Invasion Arc.

Today was a sunny day in Miami City. At You Show Duel School, Shuzou was teaching his students about the three types of cards: Monster, Spell and Trap. The rest of the class was listening except Sora. He had his lesson book propped up to make it look like he was paying attention. He took out a chocolate bar from his pocket and began unwrapping it as quietly as he could. When he bit into it, he felt a painful sensation in his mouth.

“OW!” Sora cried out as he dropped the chocolate bar. He put a hand on the left side of his mouth to stop the pain. Yuya and the others ran to his aid.

“What’s wrong, Sora?” Yuya asked, worried about the blue haired Fusion user.

“My tooth hurts!” Sora yelled.

“It sounds like you have a cavity. I’m going to call a dentist over here to get your tooth taken care of. ” Shuzou retorted and he left to go find a phone to call a dentist.

“I don’t want to see a dentist! They are evil!” protested Sora.

“But he will help you get rid of the cavity, Sora-kun.” Yuzu stated, comforting the young boy.

“I don’t care!” Sora whined.

A few minutes later, Shuzou came into the school with the dentist. He had spiky purple hair and face paint that matched his hair. Yuya recognized him. It was Strong Ishijima. He went into the field of dentistry after he lost his Champion title. He was no ordinary dentist. He dueled his patients if they refused to let him see their teeth. Sora hid behind Yuya when he saw the dentist.

“Who is my victim…I mean patient?” Strong asked with malice as he gave an evil smirk. Sora knew he couldn’t hide forever so he showed himself to the villain.

“I’m your patient.” Sora said, refusing to look at Strong.

“So your the runt who refuses to see a dentist?” Strong asked. Sora remained silent, but Strong took that answer as a “yes.”

“Since you refuse to let me see your teeth, then I challenge you to a duel!” demanded Strong. Sora immediately looked up at the muscular dentist.

“I accept your challenge. If I win, you will leave me alone.” Sora suggested.

“Fine then. If I win, you will let me remove the cavity without any complaints.” Strong stated, looking down at the child with malice.

Shuzou went to the control room to select an Action Field.

“Action Field-ON! Field Magic! Tropical Paradise!” the principal yelled and pressed the button to activate the Solid Vision System. In an instant, the arena was transformed into sandy beach with an ocean and palm trees. The two duelists activated their duel disks and they were ready to duel.

“Duelists locked in battle!” Yuya cried.

“Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!” Yuzu cheered.

“They storm through this Field! Noboru said as he chimed in.

“Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling!” Futoshi and Ayu announced.

“Action…” Shuzou began.

“DUEL!” Sora and Strong said in unison to begin their duel.


End file.
